Masks
by Kira Kitsune
Summary: Everybody on Earth wears some kind of mask. Some are visible, like a Halloween mask. Others are masks of the heart, disguises of the soul, used to cover up a persons feelings. InuYasha wears such a mask. Can Kagome see through his disguise, or has he worn
1. Kagome's taken?

Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I do not own InuYasha and company. *sigh*   
  
Konnichiwa Everyone! My name is Kira Kitsune, and this is my first ever fanfiction, so please be gentle with the reviews, ok guys? And no flames if I screw up, just politely tell me and I'll apologize and try my best to correct my mistakes.   
  
Speaking of mistakes, lets give a round of applause to my Beta Reader, Kaz Kat! *loud clapping* ^_^   
  
This fanfic is rated NC-17 because I MAY attempt a lemon somewhere in later chapters. That's only a maybe though, so all you people looking for a oneshot hentai-type fic may want to read another story. Arigato for your time, and now on with the story! ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked down to the street towards her family's shrine. It was Friday, and after school she had gone to the mall with her friends. They had guilted her into it by whining about never getting to spend time with her anymore, and Kagome had not had the heart to blow them off. Now, however, she picked up her pace, wanting to reach her home as quickly as possible.   
  
'InuYasha's going to be fuming..'   
  
She had told the hanyou she would be back sometime in the afternoon, and here it was already well past nightfall.   
  
'Kami, am I gonna catch hell from him when I go back,....he gets furious when I'm not back on time.'   
  
So lost in her own thoughts was she that she didn't notice the pair of golden eyes watching her from above.   
  
InuYasha sat perched on a street light, his long silver hair blowing slightly in the evening breeze. As Kagome walked past him, he dropped to the sidewalk behind her, not making a sound.   
  
He silently crept up to walk right behind her and took a deep breath, then....''KAGOME!"   
  
''Eeep!'' Kagome screamed, whirling around.   
  
''InuYasha!'' she yelled when she saw who it was. ''Don't do that! You could have given me a heartattack!''   
  
InuYasha gave her a bored look and crossed his arms over his chest. ''Keh. And exactly where have you been, eh wench? You said afternoon, not night.''   
  
Kagome sighed. ''InuYasha....'' she began, trying to calm him down.   
  
''Don't you 'InuYasha' me Kagome. Afternoon means afternoon! End of discussion.'' He growled out, turning to walk towards the shrine.   
  
''I was out having a lil fun with friends who I never get to see anymore because I'm always running off to look for shards!'' Kagome replied, getting a little angry from his attitude.   
  
''Keh'' was InuYasha's only response as he kept walking towards her house.   
  
Kagome gave up and followed him, silently fuming. As they reached her home, Kagome turned to go into her house, when suddenly InuYasha's hand grabbed her wrist.   
  
''Oh no you don't! We are going home right now!'' He began dragging her towards the building that housed the well.   
  
''B-but Inuyasha...I need my pack!'' She cried, trying in vain to free her wrist.   
  
''You should have thought of that before you ran off with your 'friends'.'' InuYasha said darkly, secretly disappointed that she'd rather be with them than him, and cursing himself for thinking that way.   
  
''SIT!" The prayer beads around InuYasha's neck glowed and he crashed face first into the dirt, letting go of her wrist.   
  
''BITCH!" InuYasha screamed out, waiting for the spell to wear off.   
  
Kagome ignored him and ran inside her house, locking the door. Nobody appeared to be at home, and as she walked into the kitchen she saw a note from her mother stating that they had all gone out for dinner. She scribbled a quick ''Love you guys, be back soon, bye'' on the bottom of the note, then ran up the stairs to her room.   
  
As she opened her door and stepped inside, she found the light on, the window open, and a very angry hanyou sitting on her bed.   
  
''InuYasha, gomen, but you didn't leave me much choice.'' she said, ignoring the dark look he was giving her and picking up her empty pack. ''If you hadn't acted so childish.....''   
  
''CHILDISH!? I come here, worried about you because you were late, find you off having FUN, and now I'M childish!?'' InuYasha yelled, glaring at her.   
  
Kagome stopped filling her pack and looked at him. ''InuYasha......you were worried about me?''   
  
InuYasha looked away, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. ''Keh. There are youkai here in your world too wench. For all I knew, you could have been killed and your jewel shards stolen.'' He replied, adding the bit about the jewel shards in to cover up his goof.   
  
It worked, and Kagome merely 'Hmphed' and went back to filling her pack, silently wondering why she put up with him.   
  
'Because your a complete and total baka and for some strange reason you love him.' Her conscience answered her.   
  
Kagome sighed, knowing it was no use to argue with the truth, and glanced up at InuYasha, who appeared to be asleep on her bed, his back resting against the headboard and his chin on his chest, bangs hanging down over his eyes.   
  
'He looks so cute like that...' she blushed and turned her attention back to her pack, smiling slightly.   
  
InuYasha watched her from the bed, his eyes following her movements through the silver curtain of his bangs. He inhaled deeply, briefly closing his eyes as he savored her scent. As much as he denied it to everyone else, as much as he had tried to deny it to himself for so long, he knew he wanted her.   
  
'You're pathetic. Didn't you learn anything from what happened between you and Kikyou? Do you fucking enjoy heartbreak that much!?' He silently cursed himself, hating himself for being so weak.   
  
''Ready.'' He was jerked back from his thoughts, his ears perking up as Kagome called out, shouldering her pack and looking at him expectantly.   
  
''Keh. About time wench.'' He stood and walked over to the window. ''I'll be waiting by the well.'' He jumped out the window, leaving Kagome to shut off the lights and lock the house up.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Feudal Era ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kagome climbed out of the well, she was assaulted by a child sized ball of orange fur.   
  
''Kagome! I'm so glad your back!''  
  
"Oof!'' Kagome nearly fell back into the well from the force of the little kit diving into her arms. InuYasha's arm snaked out and caught her, wrapping around her back and pulling her upright.   
  
''Whew.... domo InuYasha.'' Kagome said, smiling up at him, clutching the kit in her arms.   
  
''Keh.'' InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest, looking off to the side.   
  
"Kagome I missed you!'' Shippou wailed out, tucked into a small furry ball in arms and looking up at her face with big watery eyes.   
  
Kagome smiled. ''I missed you too Shippou-chan.''  
  
Shippou beamed, snuggling up closer to her body. Kagome hugged the kit tightly, giggling as he swished his tail happily.   
  
InuYasha watched them from the corner of his eyes, his ears flattening a bit.  
  
'This is stupid....I'm getting jealous of a child!'   
  
Suddenly his nose twitched, sniffing the air. "Sango and Miroku are coming.''  
  
Kagome shouldered her pack, holding Shippo in one arm as she looked in the direction InuYasha was focused on. Sure enough, there came the two humans, walking out of a cluster of trees.   
  
''Kagome-chan!'' Sango cried, pulling her into a hug.   
  
Kagome turned slightly, to prevent Sango from crushing Shippo, and returned the hug with her free arm. ''Hey Sango-chan.''  
  
Miroku stood at Kagome's side, his staff held upright. He grinned widely, spreading his arms out to the side. ''Kagome-sama, where's my hug?''  
  
Everyone gave him a wary look, one eyebrow cocked up on each face.   
  
Miroku sighed, lowering his arms. ''Why does no one trust me?''  
  
''Maybe because the last time you tried that hug bit you grabbed her ass.'' InuYasha stated bluntly.   
  
''Hmph.'' was Miroku's only comeback.   
  
Sango rolled her eyes. Miroku sent her a hurt look and turned to InuYasha.  
  
''InuYasha, I thought Kagome-sama was supposed to be ready to return around afternoon. It is night. Did you two maybe get ....er... 'caught up' in something?''   
  
The large grin on the priest's face gave away the perverted meaning behind the comment, and InuYasha and Kagome both blushed.   
  
''No you hentai no baka. She was off having fun with her 'friends' when I arrived.'' InuYasha growled, a slightly hurt tone leaking out on the word friends.   
  
As Kagome glared at InuYasha, Miroku turned to her. ''What kind of 'fun' Kagome-sama?''  
  
Kagome blushed again. ''Not THAT kind of fun.''  
  
Miroku looked slightly disappointed. "Ah, I see. And who are these friends of yours? Any male friends perhaps?''  
  
InuYasha's ears perked up at this and he looked at Kagome curiously. 'I never thought of that...' His ears lowered a bit and a low growl rumbled from deep in his throat at the thought of Kagome with another male. He hadn't been worried about Miroku's 'fun' comment, having been able to tell by her scent that she was still pure, but this.....this was possible. The movie theater had been packed with males and females alike, so of course he could smell male scent around her, but he couldn't smell if one was her friend or not. 'She wouldn't.... would she?'  
  
Kagome smiled at Miroku and laughed. ''No, ....well, at least not that came with us.'' Kagome blushed again as she remembered her friends and her accidentally running into Hojo at the movie's. Personally she thought her friends set it up, but she couldn't prove it. Then her friends had sat to where her and Hojo were side by side. She had to admit, throughout the entire movie he had been a complete gentleman, never even attempting to touch her at all. He'd even complemented her on her outfit. 'If only InuYasha would complement me once in a while....' She sighed, looking at the ground.   
  
InuYasha heard the sigh, and stared at her in disbelief. 'She sighed..... like.... a guilty sigh? It's true then.... she does have a male in her time......' InuYasha clenched his fists at his side, hiding them in his long sleeves. He stared angrily at the ground.   
  
Miroku looked intrigued. ''Do tell, Kagome-sama.''  
  
Kagome smiled. ''His name is Hojo. He's a friend of mine. I ran into him at the theater and.....''  
  
Kagome trailed off, staring at InuYasha. The others followed her gaze. The hanyou was still staring at the ground, his arms at his sides. His ears were flattened against his skull and a loud growl came from his throat. 'She's admitting it! This... this Hojo guy.... I'll KILL him! No one touches my Kagome... NO ONE!'  
  
InuYasha jerked slightly as he felt someone touch him, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up to see Kagome standing in front of him, one hand resting lightly on his shoulder.  
  
''InuYasha.....are you ok?'' Kagome asked, her voice sounding concerned.   
  
''I'm FINE bitch, leave me alone!'' He barked, jerking his shoulder away from her hand. ''I'm just thinking about all the jewel shards we could be getting instead of standing here discussing you and this little Hobo guy!''  
  
''Hojo..'' Kagome corrected softly.  
  
"WHATEVER!'' he yelled, glaring at her.   
  
Sango stared at him in shock. ''InuYasha.... it is nighttime.''  
  
''SO!?'' He said, turning to her.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat, drawing the hanyou's attention. ''So we can't hunt shards at night. We have time to discuss whatever we please. The Shikon no Tama can wait until morning.''  
  
''Keh.'' InuYasha said darkly, walking towards the village, arms crossed in front of him once more. ''You do what you want.... I'm going back to Kaede's.''  
  
The rest of the group watched in stunned amazement as he turned he walked away into the shadow's of the night.   
  
''What got into him?'' Shippo asked, now sitting on Kagome's shoulder.   
  
''I don't know Shippo-chan....I just don't know.'' Kagome replied, sighing heavily and shaking her head. ''I NEVER know...''  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement, knowing full well how moody the hanyou could be. In silence they turned and walked back to the village, slowly without InuYasha to guide them in the dark.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kaede's Hut ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sighed as she lay on her back, stretched out on her sleeping bag in a corner of Kaede's tiny hut. Shippo was curled up on top of her stomach, sleeping peacefully. Kagome watched the lil kit, smiling ruefully. 'I wish I could sleep as easily as he does...'  
  
Turning her head, she could see Miroku and Sango. Miroku slept leaning back against the wall of the hut, his staff hugged against him and his head bowed, chin touching his chest. A light snoring sound came from him, and Kagome barely managed to stifle her giggles as he sleepily mumbled ''...But Sango... I can't go any faster....''.   
  
'Hmm.... he must be having a nice dream...' Kagome blushed slightly and grinned.   
  
Sango lay in the opposite corner, her back tucked against a wall, one armed draped carefully over her beloved boomerang, Hiraikotsu. A smile twitched across her mouth as she dreamt, and Kagome could have sworn she heard her murmur ''Stupid hentai Houshii...''. Kirara was curled up in a small white ball above Sango's head, making her look as if she was wearing a small white fur hat. Kagome giggled lightly.   
  
Soon though Kagome began to feel bored again, and returned to staring at the hut's thatched roof. She was dead tired, but every time she tried to sleep Inuyasha's face popped up in her mind and refused to let her. As soon as the group had reached the hut earlier that night he had taken off, leaping up into one of his favorite trees outside the hut and refusing to come down, no matter how hard they begged. Kagome had tried to bribe him with Ramen noodles, but he had just faked sleep, snoring loudly in hopes that she would get the point. She'd even threatened to say the ''S'' word if he didn't come down. At this he had growled at her and told her to ''fuck off''. Kagome had slowly turned around and walked inside, too shocked to carry out her threat to ''sit'' him. Now, still lying awake in the hut, her thoughts turned to the scene at the Bone Eater's Well.   
  
'Why did he act like that..... he wouldn't really go hunt shards at night would he?' She asked herself. 'No... even InuYasha isn't dumb enough to purposefully start a fight with a demon in the dark'.   
  
Kagome sighed again and looked towards the door. 'Maybe I should go talk to him. Something was really wrong with him...'  
  
She slowly slid Shippo off her chest and onto the sleeping bag. The little kitsune whimpered softly, swishing his tail annoyingly at the loss of her warm body, but remained asleep. She pushed the wadded up shirt she'd been using as a pillow over to him, and he quieted down, curling up around it and inhaling her reassuring scent. Kagome smiled at the kit and stood up quietly, tiptoeing noiselessly over to the door and stepping outside.   
  
InuYasha sat up in his tree, trying to get some rest. But he, like Kagome, couldn't sleep. Images of Kagome with another man kept popping up into his mind, making his heart clench painfully. Knees drawn up to his chest and the Tetsusaiga hugged tightly in his arms, he leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree and stared up at the night sky.   
  
'I should have known she had a guy in her own time. Why else would she be in such a hurry to go back all the time? Sure, she says she needs to go to school, but I've seen her try and study here. She HATES schoolwork. Always frowning at those silly books and getting angry when she cant do a problem....' He sighed, closing his eyes. 'She probably has hundreds of guys lining up to court her. Face it, she's beautiful. What guy in his right mind WOULDN'T want her? And of course she likes them better then me. They're from her time. They're normal. They're..... human.'  
  
So lost in his own thoughts was InuYasha that he didn't hear Kagome approaching the tree from below. Looking up at the hanyou, she called out timidly.   
  
''InuYasha?''  
  
He jumped slightly, but recovered and glared down at her. ''What do you want?''  
  
Kagome gave him a small smile. ''I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe we could talk.'' She looked up at him hopefully.   
  
He shrugged and looked back at the stars. ''Fine.''   
  
Kagome cleared her throat. ''Umm....can I come up there first?''   
  
InuYasha hesitated slightly, then shrugged again, leaping down and grabbing hold of her waist. Her arms tightened around his neck, and with another quick leap they were up on his branch. Once there Kagome squeezed her arms gently, pressing herself against him in a quick hug. ''Arigato InuYasha.''  
  
Hesitating a bit, he returned the hug, muttering a small ''Keh.'' Removing his arms quickly and sitting back against the trunk, he turned his eyes away, refusing to look at her. Surprised that he had returned her hug, Kagome stared at him a minute before sitting down and straddling the branch with her legs.   
  
''InuYasha.... is there anything wrong?'' She asked, watching his face. ''You seemed very..... angry today.''   
  
'Something wrong? Of course something's wrong. You're in love.... and it's not me.' InuYasha, still refusing to meet her gaze, answered in a cold tone. ''So? I can't be a little angry?''  
  
''I just wanted to know why you were, that's all. I'm not trying to lecture you.'' Kagome answered quietly, looking down at the branch.   
  
InuYasha growled softly. ''And what business is it of yours? It's not like you really care how I feel.''  
  
Kagome looked up at him in shock. ''Of course I care! How can you say something like that?''  
  
''Ha! If you cared you..'' InuYasha stopped, realizing what he had almost said. 'If you cared... you wouldn't be seeing this Hobo guy...'  
  
''If I cared I'd what?'' She asked, placing her hands on her hips.   
  
''Forget it.''  
  
''No.'' She glared at him stubbornly.   
  
InuYasha glared back at her. ''I said forget it wench! Now either shut up or go back inside!''  
  
''No!'' She inched up closer to him, grabbing his wrists so that he couldn't leave. ''InuYasha... please tell me. I want to know why you feel I don't care. '' She added softly.   
  
InuYasha gritted his teeth and tried to jerk his hands away. As Kagome hung on, gripping his wrist tighter, InuYasha snapped at her. ''Let GO you fucking whore!''  
  
Her grip loosened and her jaw fell open as she stared at him in shock. ''W...w....whore?'' she whispered. ''Is that what you think of me!?''   
  
InuYasha saw the tears welling up in her eyes and sighed, sorry for snapping like he did. ''Kagome I--''   
  
She cut him off, glaring coldly at him as tears streamed down her face. ''Don't pretend to be sorry when I know you're not! If that's what you really think of me, then FINE!'' She turned to climb down from the tree. 'Whore.... he thinks I'm a filthy whore...' She choked back a sob.   
  
InuYasha's hand shot out to stop her, grabbing at her shoulder. ''Please, Kagome, I just--''  
  
Kagome swung her shoulder quickly, trying to rid herself of his hand. The motion pulled her body off balance on the branch and she began to fall. ''Ahhh!''  
  
InuYasha grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked her back up, pulling her into his lap and hugging her up against his chest. She clutched at his haori, her heart beat slowing down a bit. InuYasha saw she was slightly shocked and rubbed her back with one hand, the other wrapped firmly around her waist.   
  
''Arigato InuYasha....'' His ears pricked at her almost silent whisper. ''Shhh.....'' He replied, still rubbing her back. ''I don't need your thanks Kagome.''  
  
''Why? Don't want the thanks of a whore?'' she sniffed, a bit of anger creeping back into her voice.   
  
Inuyasha sighed, holding his hand still on her back. ''Kagome, I... I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. Gomen.''  
  
Kagome lifted her head from against his chest and looked up at him. ''So.... you didn't mean it? You don't think I'm a whore?''  
  
''Of course your not.'' InuYasha stared into her face, his eyes locked on hers.   
  
She smiled and poked him gently. ''Who are you and what have you done with my InuYasha?'' She teased. ''He's never this sweet.''  
  
InuYasha just continued to stare into her eyes, no smile on his face. '...Her InuYasha? Oh, don't I wish it were true... but it's not. And now it never can be.... Wait, yes it can! He hasn't claimed her yet...I would have smelled it!'  
  
Kagome, becoming worried at his dazed expression, put her face up close to his and patted his cheek lightly. ''InuYasha? Hellooo? Earth to InuYasha!''  
  
'So close.... her lips are so close to mine. I can feel her body pressed against mine. Kami... how I want her!'   
  
Kagome now cupped his face in her hands, straddling his lap as she tried to get his attention. ''InuYasha! Yoo-hooo.... Wake up puppy!''  
  
'Her... her legs...' InuYasha mentally groaned at the way she straddled him. 'Damn this Hogo.... I'll kill him! I'll get her back...'  
  
Kagome huffed, getting irritated. ''INUYASHA!''  
  
His hands came up to grab hers and hold them where they were, holding onto his face. Kagome jumped a bit, startled at his sudden movement, and searched his face for an answer. His face came a bit closer to hers, and a slight red tinge came to her cheeks as she realized the position her body was in.  
  
InuYasha gulped, his heart pounding inside his chest. 'One kiss... if she rejects me, I'll know... that I don't have a chance. But if she accepts.... maybe, just maybe I can get her back from him...'  
  
He leaned towards her face, his arms tightening around her and closed his eyes. Just inches before his mouth found hers he felt her stiffen and squirm. Thinking she was trying to get away his heart twisted painfully. He opened his eyes, expecting to see her blushing and watching him closely. To his surprise her gaze was directed towards the forest.   
  
InuYasha's eyebrows arched downward in confusion. ''K.. Kagome?''  
  
She didn't look at him, but opened her mouth slightly, then closed it again.   
  
''Kagome... what's wrong?''  
  
''Shikon no Tama shards.... headed this way....''  
  
InuYasha's ears perked up and he followed her gaze. ''How many?''  
  
'She.... she didn't reject me? It was a shard?'  
  
''Two... no... three I think.''  
  
InuYasha nodded, pushing the Kagome problems to the back of his mind for the time being. ''Go get the others. I'll hold it off until...'' He trailed off, sniffing the air. A low growl rose from his throat and he stared into the forest more intently, his eyes blazing hatred.   
  
''...InuYasha?'' Kagome asked him hesitantly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew! I actually did it! I wrote a fanfic chapter! Hurray! *does a lil dance in happiness* I'm so proud of myself! lol. = P   
  
So what did you guys think? I know you probably hate me for the cliffhanger, but oh well. Nyah nyah. lol. Was InuYasha a little too OOC? I try to keep him as IC as possible, but it's hard when your dealing with mushy stuff. Ok, well I hope you guys like my story. It does have a plot, but it may not be seen for a bit. I'm writing this as I go along. The title also has a purpose. Anyways, please Read and Review! ^_^   
  
  
  
~*~ Kira Kitsune Kanizawa ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~ Japanese words ~*~*~*~  
  
Konnichiwa - Hello ; Good day  
  
Arigato - Thank you  
  
Domo - Thanks  
  
Domo arigato - Thank you very much  
  
Baka - Stupid, moron, silly, dimwit, idiot... ( and other small insults. )  
  
Kami - God  
  
Youkai - Demon ; Demons  
  
Gomen - Sorry  
  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry  
  
Hanyou - Halfbreed   
  
Kitsune - Fox  
  
Kit - Baby fox  
  
Hentai no Baka - Stupid pervert ; Idiot pervert  
  
Hentai - Pervert ; Perverted ( also used to say ''porn''... though not in my story! lol )  
  
Houshii - Monk  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I also use honorifics such as -chan, -sama, -san, -kun, ect. Honorifics are used at the end of a name.  
  
-chan = used to show affection to children and friendship to girls  
  
-kun = used to show friendship to boys  
  
-sama = it means Lord, Lady, Master, Mistress, ect. , but it is also used to show extreme respect and/or admiration to others, especially those of higher status  
  
-san = also used to show respect, but to a lower degree then -sama. It means something similiar to Mr. , Mrs. , Miss, ect. Normally used to show respect for someone of equal or only slightly higher status  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dang, my A/N is almost as long as my story. lol ^_^ . Just one more thing, if anyone see's any problems with my definitions, please correct me. Domo, and don't forget to R/R !! 


	2. Uhoh Kouga

Disclaimer: No I don't own..... oooh look a shooting star! *closes eyes*  
  
  
  
I wish I may,   
  
I wish I might,   
  
Own the InuYasha characters tonight.   
  
*crickets chirp and opens eyes after a few minutes*   
  
InuYasha? Kagome? Shippo? Miroku? Sango? Sessy? Rin? .......Anybody?  
  
*looks around at the empty room* Damn.   
  
*sigh* No I guess I still don't own them. =_=U  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(( Previously in ''Masks''.... ))  
  
InuYasha nodded, pushing the Kagome problems to the back of his mind for the time being. ''Go get the others. I'll hold it off until...'' He trailed off, sniffing the air. A low growl rose from his throat and he stared into the forest more intently, his eyes blazing hatred.   
  
''...InuYasha?'' Kagome asked him hesitantly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
InuYasha only growled louder and continued staring at the forest. Kagome followed his gaze, but couldn't see anything but shadows.   
  
''InuYasha what are you growling at!?'' Kagome demanded. ''Should I get the others or not?''  
  
Suddenly a small cyclone of dust came streaking through the forest. InuYasha's grip on Tetsusaiga's hilt tightened. The cyclone stopped, and as the dust cleared Kagome found herself crushed into a hug.   
  
"OOF! Hey Kouga-kun...'' Kagome said, trying to push away from him.   
  
The wolf demon just smiled and hugged her tighter. ''Konnichiwa Kagome!''  
  
InuYasha dropped down beside the two. ''What in the seven Hells are you doing hanging around here at this time of night?'' He asked Kouga angrily.   
  
Kouga smirked. ''I was patrolling for new shards when I smelled Kagome. Now for my question.'' He growled at InuYasha. ''What do you think YOU were doing out this late with MY woman?''  
  
''Kouga-kun...'' Kagome groaned, trying for the hundredth time to explain that she was not his.   
  
''She is NOT your woman you bastard!'' InuYasha barked out. 'She's MINE.....' ''Now take your filthy hands off of her!''  
  
''InuYasha...'' Kagome sighed, seeing the fight that was about to break out.  
  
''Filthy? Look who's talking Dog Shit!'' Kouga let go of Kagome, stepping up face to face with InuYasha.  
  
''You guys!!'' Kagome tried vainly to attract their attention.  
  
''Take that back Wolf Cub!'' InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath and transformed it.   
  
''Both of you, could we--'' Kagome tried again to butt in.  
  
''Go to Hell mutt!'' Kouga slouched into a fighting stance.   
  
''Come say that to my sword you pitiful excuse for a canine!'' InuYasha raised Tetsusaiga, ready to rush at the wolf demon.   
  
''SHUT UP YOU JERKS!!'' Kagome screamed, balling up her fists and glaring at them both.  
  
InuYasha looked at her with a shocked expression, lowering his sword and ending the transformation. Kouga also looked at her, jaw hanging open. InuYasha recovered first and growled at her.   
  
''Oi wench, what do you want!?'' The words flew from his mouth before his brain could process them. 'What... oh damn it. Nice way to win her over baka...'   
  
''I want you two to stop fighting!'' Kagome looked at InuYasha with a tired expression. ''Please InuYasha?''  
  
InuYasha growled deep in his chest, wanting to rip Kouga's head off for touching her, but sheathed Tetsusaiga and settled for glaring at the wolf youkai.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. ''Arigato InuYasha.''  
  
Kouga smirked and mouthed the word 'lapdog' in InuYasha's direction, making InuYasha's claws twitch with anger.   
  
Kagome, not seeing the exchange, turned and smiled sweetly at Kouga. ''Kouga-kun, I see you have another jewel shard. It's in your... your forehead, right?''  
  
He nodded, flashing her a smug grin. ''I took it from a Neko youkai who wandered into the Pack's Territory. He thought he was invincible with it, but I proved the lil kitty wrong.''  
  
InuYasha snorted. 'Must have been a damn koneko to be beaten by the likes of him. No way he handled a full grown Neko. It would claw him to shreds.' He smiled to himself as Kagome and Kouga continued talking, a quick fantasy of seeing the wolf used as one of those scratching post he'd seen in Kagome's time running through his head. Suddenly his ears twitched, tuning in to the last thing Kouga said.   
  
Kouga was standing in front of her and looking pitiful. ''Please Kagome, come back with me this time! I miss you. I can fight this Naraku better then Dog Breath over there, and I promise to help you look for shards.''  
  
InuYasha's ears flattened. 'Fight better then me!? HA!' He glanced over at Kagome to see her reaction. 'I wonder if she'll tell him about that Hobo boy...'  
  
Kagome sighed, closing her eyes and placing a hand to her forehead. ''Kouga-kun, you know I can't go with you...''  
  
Kouga pouted, looking hurt. ''But why not, Kagome? I promised to help with your quest...''  
  
''It's not just my quest Kouga-kun. The problem is that I just..... I just don't love you. Your my friend, and that's all.''   
  
Kouga persisted, taking her hand in his. ''But I love you... couldn't you learn to love me in return?''  
  
''No, Kouga-kun..... I... I love....'' Kagome looked down at the ground. 'I love InuYasha...' ''I love someone else.''  
  
InuYasha's heart gave that painful twist that was becoming all too familiar of late. 'Hojo...' His only consolation was the hurt expression on Kouga's face.   
  
Kouga's tail hung limp and he gave a small gasp before the pain dissolved into anger and he gripped Kagome's hand a bit too tight. ''Someone else!? Who is he!? I'll kill him!''  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide and she tried to tug her hand away, crying out. ''Kouga-kun you're hurting me!''   
  
InuYasha leapt forward, backhanding Kouga upside the head, causing him to release Kagome and fly backwards a few feet. ''Touch her again and I'll rip your fucking heart out!''  
  
Kouga stood up slowly, flashing an angry glare at InuYasha. ''Try it you-'' Kouga stopped as he saw Kagome cradling her hand and hiding behind the hanyou. 'I.. I hurt her? No! Damn... I forgot how fragile humans are...' ''K... Kagome! Gomen nasai... I wasn't thinking straight and didn't control my strength...''  
  
Kagome just kept looking at him with a hurt expression. InuYasha growled, bareing his fangs at Kouga. ''Beat it. You've done enough damage for one night!''  
  
Kouga glowered at Inuyasha. ''You know I would never hurt her on purpose! I... I just can't stand the thought of her being with someone else!''  
  
'I know how you feel....' InuYasha unsheathed Tetsaiga, but kept it from transforming. ''Last warning Kouga. Leave.''   
  
Kouga desperately turned to Kagome, who was still hiding behind InuYasha and watching him sadly. ''Kagome, please just give me another chance! Look, this guy of yours... I'll fight him! The winner will be your mate!'' 'Every female wants a strong mate! If I prove myself then maybe she'll love me instead!'   
  
He was completely unprepared for the angry look that replaced her hurt expression. He'd never seen Kagome pissed before, and it shocked him. ''Kouga you creep! What the hell do you think I am, some slut that goes to the highest bidder!? I am nobody's damn prize!''  
  
''K-- K--Kagome.... I... '' Kouga stuttered, utterly surprised at her words. ''I... I didn't mean...''  
  
Kagome sighed, calming down a bit. She was tired from her lack of sleep, and all this yelling was giving her a headache. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, talking quietly. ''Kouga-kun.... I think you should go now.''  
  
InuYasha, having been smirking and enjoying the scene, nodded in agreement. 'Personally I thought the fight was a good idea... but at least now I know not to suggest it. She probably knows we'd rip the boy apart and she doesn't want him harmed.'  
  
Kouga lowered his gaze and scuffed his feet on the ground. ''As you wish Kagome. However...''  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and he raised his head to meet her gaze. ''I'm not giving up. I'll show you I can be a better mate!'' Not giving her a chance to argue, he took off, creating his small twister of dust as he ran off into the shadows of the forest.   
  
Kagome groaned. ''He never gives up!''  
  
InuYasha watched her massage her temples again. 'I wont give up either, Kagome.' Getting an idea, he walked over and stood behind her, laying his hands on her shoulders. 'It looks like she's tense... maybe she'll like this. It's something I can do for her without looking like a wimp.'  
  
Kagome stiffened, unsure of what he was doing, and swiveled her head to look back at him. ''InuYasha?''  
  
''Shhh...'' He slowly and gently began rubbing the tensed muscles of her shoulders, feeling them relax under his fingers.   
  
"Mmm...'' Kagome loosened up all her stiff muscles and began to sway just a bit from his movements. ''Ohh.... InuYasha that feels great....'' A small yawn escaped her lips and she lightly covered her mouth. ''Mmmm..... I could fall asleep just like this.....''  
  
InuYasha smirked. 'Working like a charm...' Suddenly he grabbed her around her waist and leapt up into one of the trees, settling back against a branch and placing her in his lap, her back to his chest.   
  
Kagome gasped, a bit startled, and clung to him as he leapt into the tree. Feeling him place her in his lap, she blushed a bit, even more confused. 'What is he doing? Not that I'm complaining... but he's acting so weird! First the outbreak by the well, then zoning out on me before Kouga arrived, who he stopped fighting just because I asked him, and now... now this!' ''InuYasha... are you feeling ok? What are you doing?'' She asked, squirming around a bit.   
  
InuYasha bit his lip, a part of him getting excited by her squirming, and pulled her closer against his chest, leaning up to growl out a whisper in her ear. ''Hush. You said you wanted to sleep, so sleep.'' His hands went back to his earlier ministrations, slowly kneading away the tension in her muscles.  
  
''Like this? What... what if Miroku sees us like this? We'll never hear the end of it.'' Kagome murmured, falling under the spell of InuYasha's nimble fingers.   
  
InuYasha snorted, leaning back against the tree's trunk and dragging her with him, his hands never ceasing. ''In case you haven't noticed, the others aren't exactly light sleepers. Why do you think no one woke up when Kouga and I were screaming at each other? Don't worry Kagome, I always wake up before them. I'll wake you and you can be back in that cloth cocoon thing before they ever notice your missing.'' 'And if Miroku ever says anything bad about you, I'll rip his arms off and he won't have to worry about his Kazaana.'  
  
''It's called a sleeping bag..'' Kagome smiled, muttering sleepily. Leaning back against him, she closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep under the influence of InuYasha's skillful hands.  
  
After a few minutes InuYasha stopped the massage and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly against his chest. He leaned his head down and buried his nose into her long black hair, breathing deeply and closing his eyes. 'Kami... I love her scent. Like sakura petals, soft and sweet.' He smiled, smelling how, with her so near him, his own more woodsy smell interlaced with hers. 'My scent, entwined with hers... as it should be.'  
  
He stiffened as she stirred in his arms, and he lifted his head, eyes opening quickly, not wanting to be caught smelling her should she awake. But all she did turn slightly in his lap and nuzzle her face into his haori, never waking, her own arms holding on to his around her waist. ''Mmm... InuYasha...'' she whispered, muttering aloud as she dreamed.   
  
InuYasha smirked. 'Take that Hobo! You may have her heart now, but I'm the one she's dreaming of tonight!' He tucked her head underneath his chin, setting his head on hers, and closed his eyes, being lulled to sleep by her scent. 'My Kagome.... Mine, not yours Hogo!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there's Ch2!! Sorry it's shorter then the first one. They'll vary in length, because like I said I'm writing this as I go. I have plenty of ideas and know where this story's going, but I don't have it all typed up yet. lol.   
  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And please review!!! It's the only way I know you actually like this story or if it sucks. C'mon people, help boost my self confidence! lol.   
  
Plus, the more reviews I get, the faster I write! ^_~  
  
Oh, and yes I know in Ch1 I messed up when I said I'd rated it NC-17. See, I also post this story at Mediaminer.org and InuYasha Corner, and I forgot to change it when I placed it here at Fanfiction.net. lol. Sorry. There will, however, be a lemon in later chapters (hopefully! ^_^).   
  
If any of you want to see my stories at MM.org, my pen name there is the same as here : Kira Kitsune.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Kira Kitsune Kanizawa ~*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~ Japanese Words ~*~*~  
  
Neko - Cat  
  
Sakura - Cherry blossoms  
  
Konecko - Kitten  
  
I only put the new words I used. If you see a word that isn't printed here, go to the 1st chapter definitions. If it isn't there either, let me know and I'll be more than happy to edit this chapter's definitions. Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
